Gabriela starts counting at 20, and she counts by fives. If 20 is the 1st number that Gabriela counts. what is the 8th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $20$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&20 + 5 \\ &= 25\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&20 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 20 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 30\end{align*}$ What is the 8th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&20 + (7\times5) \\ &= 20 + 35 \\ &= 55\end{align*}$